


The demon and his angel

by Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches/pseuds/Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches
Summary: Here we go again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Wally West/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

Hello and welcome to the sequel of Into you! Hope you enjoy.

Previously: who should walk frow the door...

Adrien's pov

But DAMIAN!!!! was not expecting that. "Hello you may remember me from your class trip to Gotham." He says. He comes and sits down next to bug and kisses her cheek "hello Angel." "Hello damian" we're all happy to see him. "What are you doing here?" Questions Nino "I'm finishing school here in Paris with you all." He answers.

Time skip to the end of the day

We hear a car horn and see Victoria waiting for demon (there nickname for him) he gets in and then Tori says this. "Are you lot coming or not." We all climb in "where are we going?" Bunny asks "well i thought as a 'surprise we're here in paris for a few month's gifts we could grab so pizza and go look around soon shops" "Ok but we have to stop at the hotel so we can change!" Demands chloe "ok." We arrive at the hotel and we go to get changed

Time skip to when they finish getting changed

We get in the car and set off.

Well there it is lady's and gentlemen. Chapter 1 of the sequel.  
If you have just found this and haven't come from the 1st book please go check it out on my account. Its called Into You. ~Galaxy


	2. 2

Chapter 2 is here

???POV

Its my first day teaching at Francoise Dupont High School. Im not to nervous. I walk in and see my new class. "Hello im Violet Chun-Hei Lee-Wayne. You may call me Violet." I say

Time skip still Violet's POV

As everyone is about to go home Damian walks up to me. "Its very good to see you again Violet how have you been" He's asks "I've been good. How about you Damian" i replied "im OK." He answers. We walk out the school together and i see Victoria "His Violet!" She Says. "Hey Tori" i replie "where's dick" "back in Gotham" "oh ok" after are little in counter we head are separate ways for the day.

Marinette's pov

Damian and Tori seem to know Violet "hey dami, how do you know Violet?" I ask "she's my older sister" he explains "oh ok"

Ok i know its a short chapter but i just had this idea and had to put it into action. Violet Chen-Hei Lee-Wayne belongs to batmiraculous14 and is a new permanent character in this book. Bye my little wolves ~Galaxy🖤


End file.
